Fossil Fighters: Caretaker
by Kadethegeek
Summary: The tale of Morrow Les, a Fossil Fighter that likes Vivosaurs more than people and helps train, raise, and take care of other people’s Vivosaurs for a living. Rated K for non graphic violence. I’ll try to update on weekends.
1. Fossil Fighters: The Caretaker

I never was much of a social person. That's why I spend so much time with my Vivosaurs. Unlike people, they're loyal and never disappoint. I keep mine outside of their medal form when I can. After all, these creatures are more than just Dino Medals. They're alive. They feel. They remember; possibly even remember times before they were revived. Remember going extinct. I can't prove it, but I think this because they sometimes seem anxious, or make worrying sounds in their sleep. I try to calm them when I can, and even own a place where I make a living tending to other's Vivosaurs.

Today, I take my test to be a Master Fighter. Again. Saurhead is a nightmare to fight. His Vivosaurs stay loyal to him, despite the way he treats them. I don't get it, especially since he only cares about how they are in battle. Still, they don't cut me any slack even though I take care of them a lot, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I have to earn it. And I have a secret weapon this time.

I enter the Fossil Stadium as normal, drawing odd looks as my Velociraptor (Vin) and new Compso (Cali, my secret weapon) trail behind. My Siamo (Si) is too big to wander freely, so he'll be in his Dino Medal until the battles. At the desk, I hand the secretary my license. She recognizes me. "Morrow Les, Level 5. Here to try for Master Fighter again?" She asks

"Yeah," I reply.

"The cleaning test is on your right; you need at least 80 points to pass".

I go through the door. The stone is a T-Rex head, and, like my last twenty attempts to rank up, I pass with flying colors. Vin, the V-Raptor and Cali, my Compso seem to empathize with my enthusiasm.

I proceed to the desk again. Just like the last twenty times, the clerk kindly tells me that I must win each battle without losing a single Vivosaur. Soon, it's my turn to battle. The intercom cackles, "Would Morrow Les and Mr. Ozzlewit please enter the arena?" An old man and I enter the prep room. We don't speak. We enter the arena.

He comes out the gate with a Stygi, Lambeo, and Armago, which is in the AZ. I know them well; I've taken care of his three best Vivosaurs for years. It's going to suck knocking them out. I release my Siamo to the AZ, with Vin and Cali in the SZs. I get first move due to lower hit points. Cali gives me an FP plus bonus, so I spend 180 points on Si's Sizzling Breath. Armago gets hit hard broadside, unfortunately. He has about a quarter of his LP left. He's also locked in the AZ. I end my turn with regret for what's to come. Mr. Ozzlewit's retaliatory attack deals 1 damage to Si thanks to Cali's support effects. Armago has one turn left stuck in the AZ. I tell Vin to use Lethal Poison on Armago from the SZ. The flurry of kicks, scratches, and bites don't do much. Yet. I end my turn. Armago does it's one damage, and then loses another quarter of its LP as the poison effect does its thing. It's not pleasant, but Armago is down to a quarter of its LP. With another Sizzling Breath from Si, Armago goes down. Ozzlewit can't advance now; he can only stop me from completing the preliminaries. He doesn't. I knock out his other two Vivosaurs in the same manner as Armago. He's a nice enough old man, and I do feel bad for the pain I gave his Vivosaurs.

The lady at the desk congratulates me on winning, and I'm in for my next battle. The intercom cackles again and asks for me and some other guy called Raptin. I don't know him, so he must be new. Impressive for a new arrival to make it this far so soon. I'm almost worried.

Because of my job and introversion, I tend to miss out on current events. So, of course I miss out on the new kid who beat Saurhead. That said, a blue-skinned man with fire in his eyes and a raptor-like lower half are quite a surprise. He looks at Vin and Cali, then notices my surprise. "Hello, I'm Raptin," he says, "judging by your reaction, you haven't met my kind before. I am a Dinurian, here as a courtesy from King Dynal and the Fossil Fighter known as Hunter". I don't know how to respond. He continues, "I see you like to keep your Vivosaurs as companions as well as combatants; that's respectable. However, your Vivosaurs lack strength. To make it an interesting match, I'll only use one of my Dinomatons and my battle form." This guy makes me mad. "Thanks for your respect, but strength is a matter of opinion. I don't care if you're a Dino-whatsit from Space, with your battle whatever and dinonomonaton thingies, you shouldn't be so overconfident," I snap back at him. He seems irritated. He draws up to his full height. "Very well," he grunts, "I guess I won't hold back, then".

We proceed to the arena, where he releases two robot dinosaurs that look like Zinos. Something tells me I'm in over my head. He then turns into a raptor in the AZ. The crowd, unlike me, is unfazed and even gets more excited than normal. It's a good thing my Vivosaurs are all maxed out at level 12. I get first move. Robots are probably immune to poison, but I figure Raptin isn't. I get first move. Si hits Raptin with Sizzling Breath. Raptin is now locked in the AZ by the fire, and loses about a sixth of his LP. He strikes with a poison attack on Si. It does 1 damage, but it's poison. I use Vin's Lethal Poison. A scratch, a series of kicks, and a blast of air later, and Raptin only has half of his LP. I move Vin to the AZ, letting Si escape from the poison in the EZ. Raptin can't escape, but he attacks Cali with a fury. Thanks to support effects, it only does 1 damage, and poison attacks don't affect the SZ. The poison takes effect, and Raptin is down. The crowd goes nuts. The dinomatons advance, and I realize the trouble I'm in. My Compso could possibly be knocked out in a single round. Suddenly, Raptin calls out, "Dinomatons! Stand Down! I forfeit this match!" I should have lost as well. Why did he stand down? Why didn't he attack my Compso when he had the chance with a Dinomaton?

When we leave the stadium, I ask why he stopped. He tells me that he had already lost, and it would be futile if neither of us succeed. I tell him that I can respect that, and offer him my service for any actual Vivosaurs he has. He tells me that when he gets Vivosaurs, he'll find me. We go our separate ways. It may be because he isn't human, or it may be his sense of honor, but I like him. He would make for a good friend.

I go to the desk and listen to the final description for my last fight. Saurhead. I don't stand a chance. The last two rounds were pure luck, as Ozzlewit didn't think to attack my Compso when it was vulnerable, and Raptin gave up when I was most vulnerable. Saurhead is another matter entirely. He's been watching, knows my weaknesses, and will exploit them. That said, I'm not hopeless. Saurhead doesn't use his most powerful Vivosaurs, and he can be beaten. From what I hear around the arena, some new kid saved us from the BB Bandits, beat Saurhead, became a Master Fighter, and proceeded to save the world and negotiate with the Dinurians. Chances are slim, but here goes nothing.

It begins. Cali's and Vin's low LP makes my team move first. That's a small advantage, but also a bad sign. Guan neutralizes Cali's support effects, so I have Si attack Guan. Luckily, Saurhead flinches and uses Guan's Great Unmasking skill. The benefit is that Saurhead's Pachrino can't do anything now. Pachrino's charge does nothing. Siamo locks Pachrino in the AZ with Sizzling Breath. Pelto tries to put Si to sleep by launching rocks, but the Siamo stays awake. A series of scratches, kicks, and air blasts from Vin poison Pachrino, so I might just win. T-Rex bites Si and spins, scaring him. Pachrino goes down. Now for the hard part. Si can't lock down Pelto Because he's scared, and Pelto shoots rocks at him, putting Si to sleep for the moment. T-Rex roars, dealing damage to all my Vivosaurs. Vin, my V-Raptor, proceeds to use Lethal Poison on Pelto. Saurhead moves Pelto out of the fray, curing its poison, and then proceeds to bash Cali. The poor Compso takes a beating, but still holds up. I might actually win this! Vin charges, using his poison. T-Rex takes the hit and barely scratches Compso before the poison does its thing. Si launches more fire at the ground, trapping the T-Rex. It roars like a tyrant, barely affecting my Vivosaurs. Pelto is back in the SZ now, but the fire keeps it back. T-Rex roars again. Cali only has half her LP, but she's fine. Another flurry from Vin, and the T-Rex is ready to go down. Pelto launches rocks at Si again, but the large Siamo manages to stay awake this time. T-Rex succumbs to the Poison. Pelto's up. Vin moves in for the kill, blue and white feathers bristling in the wind, teeth and claws bared. Due to type disadvantage, it doesn't do much, but the poison will. This is going really well! Suddenly Pelto rushes at Cali. The poor Compso has been, beaten, burned, and crushed. She goes down. It's over. I lose. The poison kicks in, and Pelto fades away returning to its Dino Medal as well. But it's too late. I failed. Again.

Saurhead sees my disappointment, and approaches me. "Compso. Smart call," he says, "but you shoulda known it's weakness. YOU DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE! Still, you more or less tied with me, and I owe you for taking care of my Vivosaurs, so I'll talk with the rules guys." I thank him. The loss stings, but we'll see what happens. He may be a jerk, but Saurhead is very honorable.

When I get home, I get a letter in the mail it reads:

MORROW LES: HONORARY MASTER FIGHTER 11/20/2009.

I don't know how to react. I should be insulted by a pity win, but I went toe-to-toe with Saurhead and didn't lose! I don't have the title, but I now have access to all the dig sites! This is a prize! To celebrate, I step outside, activate all of my Dino Medals, and celebrate with my friends, the Vivosaurs. I give them treats and pet them all. The small ones that can fit inside (all the raptors) spend the night in my house, a rare privilege for them, for obvious reasons. All in all, it's been a good day.


	2. A New Day (12-08 09:45:27)

Yesterday was a big day, but today everything is back to normal. I start my daily routine. I let the raptors out of my house, get breakfast, feed the Vivosaurs so the carnivores don't try to eat the herbivores, check them to see if they're all healthy, and then go back inside while letting the Vivosaurs play in the field. By this point I fix lunch and get started on cleaning my house (there's a reason I don't normally allow Vivosaurs in the inside).

It's odd that nobody's come by with their Vivosaurs for a checkup or to drop off yet, but that's not a bad thing. I could use the break to take care of my own. After all, some of the more intelligent Vivosaurs like Vin, my Velociraptor and Dan, my Deinonychus have been ... unstable lately. They get along well, and do their usual mischief, but I think they remember going extinct. The screeching every night is terrible. Most Fossil Fighters don't notice, as they keep their Vivosaurs in Dino Medals, but I don't, so I do. I should probably ask Doctor Diggins about it, especially since I have no idea how to treat PTSD, especially in modified previously extinct species.

As this thought bounces around in my head while I examine the two raptors, someone calls. "Hey, Morrow, can I talk with you for a moment?" Oddly enough, it's Doctor Diggins. I think. Suddenly, I'm not sure, as the familiar spectacled, dark skinned, bluish haired man I know isn't wearing his typical lab coat. Instead he is dressed like a caveman. As he approaches, my suspicion is confirmed; it's gotta be Diggins. He notices my confusion. Puzzled by it, he looks down, and then puts two and two together. "Oh right, long story, anyway there's something I need to discuss," he says rapidly, "well, it's more of a theory that I need your help confirming, as you are the person who knows the most about Vivosaurs on this island, aside from myself, of course". He's probably not wrong, and for this reason, he's one of my favorite people on Vivosaur Island. That said, these creatures are his 'creation' or discovery, and he views them as such. It almost cancels out my respect for the man. I'm curious what he has to say. "You see," he continues, I ended up being sent back in time and only got brought back through fossil revival. I kept the clothes because they're nice. Where was I? Oh yeah, I still have my memories. Would you be willing to help me find out if Vivosaurs can remember their past lives as well?"

"Funny you should mention that, I reply, "I was meaning to ask you the same thing, but never got around to it," I tell him

"Great! When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow, I guess".

"Alright! meet me at my office in the Fossil Center tomorrow whenever you're ready."

And with that, he runs back the way he came, leaving me to ponder what I just got into.

As the day progresses, Mr. Ozzlewit, Saurhead, and a few others come by to have me check on their Vivosaurs and make sure they're ok. The Vivosaurs I battled yesterday are wary of Si, Cali, and Vin, who are freely roaming outside on my property. Training them to stay on the property was rough, but worth it, as they seem happier when they can run free. The Vivosaurs that battled yesterday also calm down quickly. I'm glad They know this is a safe place.

As the day goes on, I ponder the idea of human revival. Should dead loved ones be revived? Would they still be recognizable as human? Doctor Diggins is, but that could be a special case. Do Vivosaurs feel the differences in integrated bones post revival? Should we be using Vivosaurs for battles, especially if they have PTSD? All of these questions are circling around my head now, and they go nowhere, so I get back to work.

By about 5 pm, the only Vivosaurs in the field are mine, as everyone picked theirs up as Dino Medals a while ago. I let them run around the field freely for another hour, making sure they don't attack each other. I do wish I could have gone digging at the new sites today, but you can't always do what you want.


	3. The Experiment

This was a mistake. I know I said I wanted to learn if Vivosaurs can remember anything beyond revival, but I should NOT have taken Doctor Diggins' offer.

They don't even let Vin or Dan, my velociraptor and deinonychus in the front door. As soon as I step foot inside, I am put through a rigorous examination and they practically throw me into a uniform. I then find myself in a gigantic, dome shaped sterile, white room that smells of disinfectant, bleach, lemon scented cleaners, and a hint of lavender. I'm wearing an itchy white lab coat, as are all of the other countless humans and Dinurians in the room. I don't have any time to think. They really set up shop fast. The closest thing I have to my friends like V-Raptor, Nychus, or Compso are the Dinurians. From what I hear, all of the humans are Diggins' staff, who are some of the best scientists in the world, and the Dinurians are all of the best philosophers, scientists of all fields, and technicians the species has to offer. And then there's me, a human who likes Vivosaurs more than people. I want out.

Instead of my wish being granted, a Dinurian approaches me. She wears a lab coat similar to mine, and she starts talking. "Impressive isn't it," she states matter-of-factly, "this is the culmination of the greatest of two societies from two different worlds and species working together for a single purpose, the nature of a lesser brain". Something about what she says is off putting, but I don't want to be think shamed, and I don't know how to react, so I say nothing. She continues, "the existence of the mind or soul has been contested hotly amongst both of our civilizations, yet here we are evaluating it in a lesser species because if we have minds, then, logically, they could, too". At this point, I'm tired of listening to this, so I snap. "Didn't y'all also think we were an inferior species? And besides, this is science, not philosophy class!" She regards me curiously and ignores the first half of my statement. "the fields of science and philosophy are more closely related than you may think. Science pushes philosophy, while philosophy tests and holds science accountable".

"You're a philosophy expert, aren't you?" I ask.

"The top in the field; Suara, at your service. May I ask what your position is?"

"I don't even know; I just asked Doctor Diggins if it's possible Vivosaurs remember life before revival. I just like Vivosaurs more than people and spend my time tending to them," I mumble. She hears me perfectly, despite this.

"So that makes you a philosopher and a scientist of sorts as well. You're certainly an expert on these 'Vivosaurs'. Since this is partly your idea, what's your hypothesis?" She presses on, irritatingly.

"Well, they seem to have nightmares and show symptoms of PTSD, based on what I've read. I'm no expert on any of this, though". I answer. She seems disappointed in my unwillingness to cooperate and leaves me alone, seeking out another victim to talk to. Against my better instincts, I proceed to try to locate Diggins. I guess Raptin was just a decent guy, as these Dinurians tick me off.

After way too many encounters like the one with Saura and a few not so kind glances, I learn that Doctor Diggins is not in the big room. I find him in his messy and horribly disorganized office, pacing about until he notices me. "Morrow Les! Come in, come in!" He greets me, "I see you were in the test chamber, which explains why you took so long. Tell me, what do you think of our experiment?" I freeze, as I was unprepared for this question. "Um, I didn't think we were doing one. Why all the people?" I slowly reply. He seems surprised by my answer. "Well, the Dinurians have far better technology than we do, and we need this to test Vivosaurs for memories beyond revival," he says.

"Ok, then where are the Vivosaurs we're testing?"

"Oh, we aren't testing Vivosaurs that are currently revived; we'll test them as they revive and shortly after".

"Then what's the control?"

"Well, we were going to ask you to supply one"

"Ok, that brings me to a question I forgot to ask; why do this anyway? You were revived after millions of years, and you're perfectly fine, as are the Dinurians, who used it for surviving travel".

"We used stone sleep inducers. We're testing reviving truly dead creatures."

"Why not test trained Vivosaurs?"

"They have too many new memories that could yield false positives".

"But couldn't they also recover lost memories?"

"Maybe, but we cannot risk flawed tests".

This is going nowhere. I give up and excuse myself to leave.

Outside, Vin and Dan are happy to see me, and curious about my new smell. Sterile and possibly toxic, but clean. They don't know how to react. Say what you want about Vivosaurs, they can definitely be intelligent. Even if they aren't, they're still better company than anything in that building.


	4. Different test

Because my acquaintances' experiment is so flawed, I want to run a more accurate test. Unfortunately, I have nowhere near the resources that the Dinurians and Doctor Diggins have.Luckily for me, the internet is a thing, and the invention of Revival led to a ton of scholars studying Vivosaurs in the early years of its invention. As soon as I get back home, I start research.

After hours of research, I have a few findings. Strangely enough, there's nothing regarding my answer. I also looked up studies on animals with PTSD, as the brains should be similar enough. I was dead wrong about that (Revival is a flawed process, after all), but the fact that any species can get mental disorders is an encouraging start.

Having gathered what information usable data is available on the subjects (I have to borrow a few sources' data to compare my results against because there's I don't have access to a constant variable), I now need some equipment to continue the experiment.

Finding MRI machines or electrodes to read brainwaves is difficult, but anything can be found online. After a quick look at multiple sites, they're all too expensive. Hospitals don't want me to mess with their stuff, and I refuse to ask Diggins' crew. I don't want to do anything illegal, but it may come down to that. I'll try asking around first.


	5. Help Wanted

In my quest to explore the mental health of a Vivosaur, I either need money or temporary access to an MRI machine. I tried the machine first, and, surprising nobody, the only MRI machines are in hospitals. They won't let me anywhere near them. I'll try getting funds to buy one.

The bank won't give me a loan, as I never use banks. You need money for that. I think it's their form of revenge. Anyway, I go to the Richmond's place next. They have so much money they don't even know what to do with it. Mr. Richmond tells me about Diggins' experiment. I tell him about it's flaws. He refuses to help me.

Hunter, the boy who saved the world, isn't tech savvy, and neither are his friends. I don't even know why I thought to ask him. The boy cares about his Vivosaurs, but is too into batting with them to support my theory, anyway. Everyone I ask says no.

I've got no other options. It's time to do the unthinkable. I call Vivian. "Hello, this is Vivian speaking, who is this?" A slightly sinister voice says. "Uh, hi. I'm Morrow Les. Can I meet with you at Greenhorn Planes tomorrow at noon?" I reply.

"Morrow Les, eh? If this is for a date, I'll kill you."

"You'd probably kill me anyway. Besides, I don't date. Feel free to bring that long-nosed guy and his dog if you like".

"Snivels and Rex? Why all three of us?"

"I don't want to say over the phone. Call it paranoia."

"Why should we go?"

"Do you care about your Vivosaurs?"

"Is that a threat? If it is, you'll regret that."

"Not a threat. But if you care about them, you should meet me there."

There's a silence for a moment, then I hear her. "Ok, fine. we'll meet you there." That's probably both the best and worst sentence I've ever heard.

And with that, the most dangerous conversation of my life is complete. Now I need to prepare and get back to my actual job. As my regular customers drop off their Vivosaurs, I find myself wondering what I just got myself into.


	6. The BB Bandits

The next day goes on as normal. Then I leave early. The smarter Vivosaurs recognize something's up. My raptors are especially keen on this sort of thing. Cali doesn't leave my side at all. Considering that the Compso only stands at about two feet tall, and that she doesn't act like this often, I find myself tripping over her a lot. I appreciate the concern.

Vin and Dan also show concern, but in different ways. Dan, with his bright pink and white skin, still manages to hunt and kill small animals in the field and brings them to me, much like a normal pet does. The Nychus typically eats what it catches immediately; this is another much appreciated sign of concern, if a little unsettling. Vin stays away from me but also growls at anything that approaches, except for Dan and Cali. Vin knows me, but V-raptors don't like liars, and it knows I have something to hide.

When noon finally comes, I get the rest of the Vivosaurs in their Dino Medals and go to Greenhorn Plains. Cali, Vin, and Dan stay close to me. I find the BB Bandits to the left of the entrance and out of the way, in the place they say Hunter fought Blambeau for the first time. Interesting that they chose this place.

Vivian regards me with cold, calculating malice. "You're late," she sternly remarks, "and for someone who's not threatening us, you keep interesting company". I freeze in my tracks. I didn't think of how they would react to my choice of companionship. Suddenly, it gets harder to breathe, and the air seems colder, despite the sunny weather. I continue on, regardless of my self preservation instincts. It's too late to back out now. "Better late than never," I manage , "and these are only my friends. I didn't think they would intimidate the likes of you". That was a mistake.

"Us, intimidated? You're lucky you're not dead where you stand," Vivian growls.

"Yeah," the long-nosed one (Snivels?) adds in, "one bite from my Carchar will probably KO any of your puny raptors".

"Rrruuuuuuffff!" the dog (Rex?) jumps in. He seems intelligent, but I don't speak dog.

"Ignore them," Vivian says dejectedly, ignoring the other two, "what is it you want so bad that you would call and 'not threaten' us?"


	7. Moment of Truth

"Well, you already got my opening line, and it didn't quite go over as I had hoped," I tell her, "but I think that vivosaurs may remember their lives as dinosaurs, and they may even have PTSD. This means that fossil battles could be immoral and even unhealthy for the vivosaur. Diggins and the Dinurians are working on it, but doing a bad job, and I can't access any equipment for the job". The troublesome trio stays silent as I speak. I can't read them like I can my vivosaur companions. I continue on, "You are the only people I can turn to. If you care about your vivosaurs like I do,-" Vivian interrupts me, "if we care about our vivosaurs, we'll help you, yeah, yeah, yeah. That still doesn't explain your entourage". Her tone is nonchalant. They didn't buy it. She gestures towards the three raptors. She starts to speak "Rex-"

I know what's coming. I try to stop it. "No, no, no! You have the wrong idea," I blurt out, but it's too late.

"Sic 'em"

The dog runs at me, and throws three dinomedals. A nodo takes the AZ, with a Zino and Megath in the SZs. I really don't want to do this. My raptor companions take formation in front of me, with Dan my nychus in the AZ and the others in the SZs. The raptors are fiercely protective of their caretaker, and they are smaller, faster, but also weaker than my opponent, so they go first. Hopefully Cali's trick will work. Even if it does, I may not get the help I need if I win, but I probably won't live long to regret it if I lose. My V-raptor opens with his lethal poison on the Nodo, but it doesn't do much. In response, Nodo flees to the EZ. Zino moves forward in a whirlwind, trying to strike my entire team. Instead, it does nothing as it twirls around like a ballerina. A series of scratches, kicks, and air blasts later, and the Zino is poisoned. Again, the Zino twirls around. Again, it misses. Even if it hit, it wouldn't do much, thanks to Cali. V-raptor enflames to prepares for a more powerful attack later, and Dan prepares to dodge. Cali sends a blast of dust at the Zino and Megath, but it doesn't do much. Compsos aren't that good at fighting. Zino retreats, leaving Megath in the front. It leaps in the air and flops to the ground, causing my raptors to stumble a bit. This is what Vin was waiting for. Using enflame and lethal poison, the V-raptor charges its opponent. The attack leaves a mark. I shudder to think of what the poison will do. Zino is already halfway out of the fight, and that's after just one of Vin's flurries of attacks. Dan prepares to dodge with quicken. Cali unleashes another Terra Pulse. Megath inefectively dives again, and Dan cleanly dodges a blast of air from the Nodo. Megath isn't looking well. Vin enflames, and Dan quickens. Cali blasts. Ineffectively. This is a repetitive war of attrition. Megath retreats, and Nodo steps up to the challenge. It blasts Vin and Cali with a blast of air, but it misses Dan. Vin charges with his usual flurry, poisoning Nodo. Dan claws at it as well, as the only vivosaur in Rex's SZ is Zino. Cali also tries to contribute by biting Nodo's ankle. It's surprisingly more effective than anyone watching expected. Already, Nodo is almost down. It attacks all the raptors, but, thanks to Cali's trick, the raptors barely react. With a single swipe of a claw, Dan finishes off the Nodo. Rex howls in rage, and cali attacks Zino, who just entered the AZ. Vin is enflamed, yet again. Megath violently pummels Dan and then flops to the ground. Zino tries to contribute. It goes like one would expect. Confused from Megath's fury, Dan retreats and Vin enters the AZ. Caught off guard, Vin drops his prepared attack position. He lunged at Zino, and Cali joins in with a series of kicks. Zino retreats, and Vin feels Megath's slow fury. Confused, he enflames. Not what I was hoping for. Luckily, Cali makes a surprisingly effective move from out of nowhere. Sensing danger, Megath takes a counter stance. Vin, still disoriented, trades places with Dan, just as he enters the SZ. With a flurry similar to Vin's, Dan strikes Megath down. Zino is all that remains. Because Zino can't hit the broad side of a barn, the battle ends like anyone would guess. Even though I won, I still lose. Fossil Battles are never fun, and I just made a new, dangerous enemy. Vivian is mad. Rex steps aside. "Rex, why do you have to be so useless," she scolds, "Snivels, take this wannabe vet down". The long-nosed man moves towards me. "With pleasure," he snarls with clear malice. Why do things never go well?


	8. Trouble

Snivels moves towards me and throws his Dino Medals. A Carchar, Cerato, and a Yango emerge, with the Carchar taking the AZ. If I can weather the storm with Cali, this might just be a victory for me. Dan prepares to dodge, taking a quickening stance. Vin takes his enflamed stance, and Clai blasts the Carchar ineffectively with gravel. Carchar retreats, and Cerato takes his place. Yango boosts Cerato's defense. Dan prepares for the worst, quickening to possibly evade the oncoming storm, despite Cali's protection. Vin unleashes his poisonous flurry on Cerato. It doesn't do much. Yet. Cali also tries to contribute, but it doesn't do much. Cerato headbuts Dan into the EZ, and Yango puts its tail to good use against Vin. Luckily, Cerato gets injured from the poison. Poor Cerato. Vin pushes the offensive, leaving Cerato to a quarter of its former self. Cerato swaps with Carchar, who lunges while Yango swipes with its tail. They both hit Vin. Not one to be overpowered, Vin is still standing, somehow. He goes at Carchar with everything he has. Then Dan helps him boost his evasion. Cali kicks at the Carchar with little effect. Yango hardens the Carchar, but the poison still knocks him down to just below half his strength. Vin retreats to the EZ, and Dan steps forward. His flurry doesn't do much, despite the type advantage. Oddly enough, Vin seemed to do better. Yango steps up, launches spins of fire, and pins Dan to the AZ. Cerato also hits him. It doesn't do much. With a strange burst of speed, Dan strikes at Yango repeatedly, finishing with a breath of fire. Yango is caught off guard, and the attack is highly effective. I shudder to think of how this will end. Another bout of fire from Yango, and another surprisingly weak attack from Cerato later, and Dan still stands strong. Vin enflames Dan, who counterintuitively charges at Cerato in the SZ. It doesn't do much. Yango retreats, and Cerato takes its place. Cerato finished off Vin, and Carchar, now freely in the SZ, ineffectively bites at Dan. Cali amazingly finishes Cerato, and Dan tries to finish Carchar. Tries is the keyword. Cerato unleashes his fury, and Dan, although still concious (barely), is knocked into the AZ. Now, it comes down to Cali and the Yango. Not favorable. Cali tries it's best, but Yango is merely inconvenienced. It rolls over Cali, hurting her severely. Dan moves to the SZ, and then takes Cali's place. Using his remaining strength, he finishes off Yango. The battle is won, but the end is still to come.

"HOW?" screams Snivels, "How did this vivosaur loving wannabe beat me?!?!" Vivian brushes him aside. "Not bad, I'll give you that," she chuckles, "but you're not the first.I guess the old saying still holds true. If you want something done right," her tone changes suddenly and chillingly, "you need to do it yourself". I messed up.


	9. Author's Note: Sorry

I'm sorry to anyone who actually reads this fic.

The writing was subpar, and the story would not have ended well. It is for this reason that I am ending it here.

It's been fun writing, and I hope you enjoyed it so far, despite its flaws!


End file.
